tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S4D36: Rites of Passage/@comment-33868704-20190103204142
Note: Sorry it's in bold, I wrote it on google docs and it copied over like that and won't change sorry! Hey guys! This season has been a blast so far and I can’t wait for it to finish. Rites of Passage is one of my favorite parts of a good Survivor finale (I miss it in the real show so bad!) so I’m so happy that I get to do one myself :D So let’s get started! Sorry if I don’t have much to say about some of you I didn’t get to talk to as much :( AnDhei - We never got to talk but I found it pretty tragic that you couldn’t play the game and had to quit right away due to technological issues. I wish you’d have had a chance to compete! Arielle - Honestly Arielle we never talked much and I always felt like you didn’t wanna talk to me, but I do wish we had gotten to know each other better before that first vote came around. Matisse - We never met and from what I’ve heard you were totally inactive so idk what to say about you lol xD Tiago - We didn’t talk much on Zakynthos but you seemed like a pretty nice guy, I guess it just wasn’t in the cards for you to go far this time. Paolo - I never met you too, so all I can say is I wish we’d been able to meet at least once! xD Peter - Peter you were really cool and I enjoyed talking to you on original Zakynthos, sadly you didnt make the merge but I still liked getting to know you! Mike - Right away I could tell you were trying to play a big strategic game, so while you were pretty nice I’m happy you didn’t make the merge cuz you could’ve done some strategic damage for sure Andrei - Voting you out was the first remotely sad moment in the game for me since we did connect on post-swap Zakynthos. But you were a really good social player, and also when I found out about your alliance with Reza, Darius, and Cristian, I knew that one of you had to go to give the rest of us a chance in this game, so I’m sorry it ended up being you. Marc - Hey dude! I wasn’t sure if I would like you or not when we met, because a lot of people from Ithaka had told me you were very rude and cruel. However I had a different experience with you, yeah you had some fight in you but in the end I think you were a genuinely nice guy even if you did clash with others. I hated seeing you blindsided out of the game, that was a sad moment for me also :( I really enjoyed getting to know you and I’m still stunned by how many RI duels you won, honestly you’re just a great guy and player and I think that’s why you got blindsided. Blake - Ugh BLAKE! xD You and I have been friends ever since my first ORG ever in Kalahari when you blindsided me lol xD that aside, I was so excited to play with you, and I think we worked together really well. You really were working this game until you had to quit cuz of your surgery, I think we’re all lucky you had to leave when you did or else you could’ve crushed all of us. Hope you’re still proud of me even if I can’t be quite as iconic as Diabla lmao xD Cristian - We never really got to talk, and in the end we ended up on opposite sides of the game because you were staunchly loyal with Darius and Reza and if we let you three get much farther you could’ve run the game. I wish we’d had gotten to talk more though! Darius - We didn’t get to talk a ton but we did have one short conversation, and you seemed pretty nice from that conversation. Like Cristian we couldn’t be on the same side of the votes since you were a threat to my game, and I hope you respect that, I think you still played well! Reza - Reza you and I really got to know each other on post-swap Zakynthos and I wish we could have worked together more. However you were a big threat and you were guaranteed to get lots of jury votes if you made it to the end, so by the time there was 7 of us left I knew that if we didn’t take you out then, you could have made a run to the finals. I think you played a great game and I wish we could’ve talked during the merge like we did during the pre-merge Miguel - Damn Miguel we definitely had a rocky road. We got pretty close on that first day and we talked a lot on Zakynthos, and I liked how we worked together, we were a pretty good team. It all started to unravel into the merge, and I’m not exactly sure why, I think we just both became suspicious of each other. My behavior towards you was unacceptable during the round you were rocked out and I hope I can explain more about that either at FTC or in the jury chat, because I was out of my mind and you really didn’t deserve that treatment. But you were definitely a strong player, stronger than anyone gave you credit for, and I think you could’ve won this all easily if you were at FTC. Spencer - Wow dude, we were pretty good friends on Zakynthos and it sucked to see you voted out pre-merge, so I was really happy you came back to the game and get a second shot. You were a huge threat so I never thought we would be able to work together for long, but it was nice to get to talk to you again. I hope that your family emergency clears up quickly and safely :) you were a fighter and you played a great game too Aaron - We got to talk about a lot of the stuff that happened in the game, but I’ve done ORGs with you before and we haven’t always been on the same side, still I was excited to play with you again since you were a familiar face that I knew I could trust (for a time at least, lmao! xD) We eventually ended up on opposite sides towards the end and I knew we didn’t share enough trust for us to go to the end together. Yet you still played a good game and you should be proud! :D I also just wanted to say to Liu and Taylor although I’ve already said this, you two are awesome people and I’m happy to be in the F3 with the two of you, we’ve all been really close and no matter how this all shakes out I’m happy to have experienced this game with you two as well <3 This game’s been great so far and I can’t wait for the finish, I wish you all had as much fun as I did!